Roommates
by nickynicholslornamorello
Summary: Sweet, innocent Lorna Morello has no idea what she's in for when her cool, experienced roommate Nicky Nichols walks in for the first time. She's in for a year she will never forget
1. Chapter 1

It was the end of August and sweet, innocent Lorna Morello was moving into college. She couldn't believe it. It felt like she had just applied to college! She had no business actually leaving yet. However, ready or not, here she was with Franny unpacking all of her stuff and making her bed. She and Franny were being so careful and detail oriented, folding every bit of clothing perfectly and fitting it into her drawers. Lorna had tried so hard to look perfect today. She wanted to make a good first impression. Her hair looked perfect, her makeup looked perfect, her clothes were perfect. Right as Franny was asking her where she wanted her shoes to go, her roommate walked in. She looked like a complete mess. Her hair was humongous and looked like it hadn't been brushed in a week. She was wearing all black and she had mascara caked onto her eyes, probably from the day before. As this big-haired girl lugged her suitcase in, Lorna and Franny stood there with their mouths open not quite sure what to say.

"Hi! I'm your roommate Lorna!" she said after a moment with a big smile, trying to act as cheerful as possible.

The big haired girl turned around, looked her up and down, and then replied with, "well this year's gonna be fun. I'm Nicky". Lorna smiled and then quickly turned around to continue unpacking, clearly becoming uncomfortable with the flirtatious greeting.

* * *

For the rest of the day everyone kept to themselves. Franny and Lorna continued unpacking while Nicky shoved some of her clothes into a drawer and plopped down onto her bed with headphones.

"Hey, Nicky, is there someone coming to help you unpack?" Franny asked

"Nah, just me." She said looking away. "Don't worry, though, I'll have it done sometime this year" she said sarcastically.

"Well do you want us to help you once we finish up?" Franny offered.

"Nah I'm good don't worry about me." Nicky said as she turned onto her side so that the conversation would end

Lorna and Franny just looked at each other. They had no idea what to make of this girl. Should they feel sorry for her? Should they be scared of her? How come she didn't want to make conversation? Wouldn't she want to get to know her new roommate? And what's with the homeless look? I mean, she can afford to go to college so she can definitely afford a brush and eye makeup remover. They were just completely baffled by this girl.

* * *

A couple of hours later everything was in its place. Lorna's side of the room was decorated with pictures and flowers and a pink and yellow comforter with matching pillows. Franny hugged Lorna goodbye and looked over at Nicky who was now unsuccessfully running a brush through her hair and said, "it was nice to meet you!"

"Yeah you too" Nicky responded, not looking away from the mirror.

As soon as the door shut, Nicky livened up.

"Finally she left! So what do you wanna do? Smoke, drink, or both?"

Lorna stood there, totally unsure of what to say. This girl hadn't said two words to her in the last 5 hours, yet now she wanted to party with her?

"Yeah, stupid question, both it is!" Nicky said when Lorna didn't respond. She took out 2 shot glasses from her suitcase and started pouring vodka into them. As she handed one to Lorna, Lorna just stood there staring at it.

"Whatsa matter? You don't like vodka?"

"Oh um. I don't know." Lorna answered truthfully

"You don't know if you like vodka"

"I've never tried it"

"Seriously?"

"Well I've never really tried any alcohol. I'm not much of a partier."

Nicky stood and contemplated this for a minute until a wicked smirk appeared on her face.

"This is gonna be fun!"

* * *

A while later the two of them were sitting on Nicky's bed as Nicky was teaching Lorna how to smoke. She had already successfully taken a few shots. She had never done anything wrong before so this was actually very thrilling to her. She could tell already how much she liked college.

"Woah, easy" Nicky said in a calming voice as Lorna choked over the smoke. "You'll get it eventually. You're doing great. I'm actually impressed."

"Yeah?" Lorna asked with pride

"Yeah. And I'm not impressed that easily. You're something special you know that?"

Lorna bit her lip and shyly looked away, trying not to meet Nicky's gaze. She didn't know what it was about Nicky, but the fact that this girl was impressed by her gave Lorna so much satisfaction. She still did not know what to make of Nicky, but she no longer cared. She just wanted to impress Nicky more and more. She didn't want to seem like an inexperienced, newbie, she wanted to be someone who Nicky loved hanging out with.

Lorna started to open her mouth to say something, but then she felt Nicky tug her up off of the bed by her hand. "C'mon, kid, I'm gonna take you to a party"

* * *

Before Lorna knew it she was standing in a room full of no less that 100 people she didn't know. Any other time she would have been so uncomfortable around this many new people, but the alcohol had really sunk in and Nicky was there. For some reason, Nicky made her feel comfortable there. Like she belonged at this party and would have fun there even though she knew practically no one.

"Nicky I want to drink more!" Lorna slurred, already drunk but determined to show Nicky that she could party with her.

Nicky laughed "Are you sure, kid? Cause it kinda sounds like you've had enough"

"Just one more! Please!"

"Alright, kid, let me get you a beer or something cause I don't think you can handle more liquor" Nicky said and left to find the keg

As Nicky stood and waited in the keg line she looked over at Lorna who sat there looking so perfect. Nicky wasn't sure what it was about this girl- her innocence, her accent, her eyes, her perfect lips, her body, holy shit- but Nicky knew that she was obsessed. Normally, if Nicky were this into a girl she would have her moaning with pleasure by now. But Nicky sensed that Lorna wasn't like that and she didn't want to mess it up. She told herself that she was being cautious because they were roommates and she didn't want to have her roommate mad at her all year, but it had to be something else too because Nicky never cared who she pissed off. Nicky genuinely just didn't want to mess anything up with this girl, but there was no way she would let herself believe that.

As she walked over to where Lorna was seated, she handed her a beer, and took a seat next to her.

"Thanks Nicky! I'm so glad we're roommates!" Lorna slurred affectionately in her drunken state.

"Yeah, me too, kid." Nicky said as she moved a piece of Lorna's hair out of her face and took full advanrage of the opportunity to let her hair linger on the side of this perfect girl's forehead.  
Lorna gazed up at Nicky with a smile silently begging that Nicky wouldn't move her hand.

They both stared at each other, fully mesmerized and not daring to move until some drunk guy came up right next to them and threw up in the corner.

Lorna started laughing hysterically as Nicky rolled her eyes.

"I think that's our cue to go home"

* * *

As they walked back to their dorm, Lorna rambled on with stories about her sister. Nicky was only half listening because she couldn't help but just stare at Lorna's red lips as she told the story.

Nicky carefully tucked Lorna into bed and turned her on her side in case she threw up. Something inside of her just told her to protect this sweet girl and she had no idea why, but she kind of liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a full 2 days at school and Lorna had successfully finished her first day of classes. She was so excited to go home and tell Nicky all about it. When she reached her dorm room, she heard people talking- it was Nicky and someone else whose voice she did not recognize. She walked in to find Nicky hanging out with a girl with dark hair and glasses. They were watching youtube videos and laughing hysterically.

"Hey kid, you're back!" Nicky said when she saw Lorna. "This is Alex she's in some of my classes."

"Ah so you're the hot roommate she keeps talking about!" Alex said as she held out her hand.

"What?" Lorna asks nervously as her cheeks flush with embarrassment.

"Shut the fuck up Alex I don't keep saying that." Nicky replies angrily seeing Lorna's less than thrilled reaction.

Alex simply laughs in response to making both roommates feel so awkward.

"So, kid, Alex was saying we should go to a party tonight with her and some girl she's obsessed with. Wanna go?"

"Yeah, sure, that would be fun!"

* * *

A few hours later as Lorna was picking out an outfit for the night, Nicky came up behind her and gave her a little slap on the ass.

"I don't know what takes you so long to figure out what to wear. You're gonna end up looking good in everything you try on anyway."

"That's not true"

"Yes it is, you always look amazing."

Lorna couldn't help but smile at this.

"Okay well what do you think I should wear then? You're decision. That way I won't try on so many clothes."

"Really? You'll wear whatever I say no matter what?"

"Whatever you want" Lorna said as she tried to sound confident, but she was all of a sudden very nervous about what would happen.

Nicky handed Lorna the tightest, shortest skirt that Lorna had, with a lacy crop top that was so skimpy it may as well have been a bra.

"This is what you want me to wear?!"

"Yeah. What's the problem I thought it was whatever I wanted?" Nicky smirked.

Lorna simply sighed and took the clothing from Nicky's hands to put on.

When Lorna came out of the bathroom, Nicky's jaw dropped.

"Holy shit, kid. You look incredible."

"Nicky I feel naked" Lorna said uncomfortably

"You look so fucking hot, holy shit." Nicky said in awe as she looked her roommate up and down. Then, when she sensed that Lorna was very uncomfortable she added, "hey, if it makes you uncomfortable , though, you should change. I don't want you wearing this if you're gonna feel weird all night."

Lorna couldn't understand why, but even though she would never normally wear this outfit, she had no intention of taking it off. The fact that Nicky was looking at her with such admiration made her feel so excited. She wouldn't admit it but it gave her so much satisfaction that Nicky had clearly really wanted to see her in this skimpy outfit.

"No way, the outfit stays on. We're gonna have fun tonight!" Lorna exclaimed as she took out the vodka from under Nicky's bed.

* * *

As Nicky and Lorna arrived at the party, they immediately saw Alex there hitting on some blonde girl. As soon as Alex saw them, she ran over.

"Lorna! Nicky! This is Piper. The girl I was telling you about earlier." She said as she wrapped her arm around the blonde.

The 4 girls made nice conversation for about 5 minutes until Piper drunkenly whispered something into Alex's ear and they ran off to have some privacy.

"Well that was fast" Nicky laughed. "I'm sure we'll see them again later. Let's go get drinks, kid!"

Lorna watched as Nicky poured 2 cups filled to the rim with vodka and soda.

"Okay let's play a game" Lorna said, clearly in the mood to impress Nicky. "Let's see who can chug their whole cup the fastest."

"Are you kidding me? Lorna, you know I can drink fucking fast you're just setting yourself up for failure."

"Well if you're so sure of yourself let's see" Lorna said and immediately started chugging.

"Woah you can't start without me!" Nicky protested and immediately started chugging to catch up.

Even with Lorna's head start Nicky still finished first and Lorna felt tipsy by the time she was finished.

"That was fun!" she exclaimed as she let out a burp

Nicky started cracking up "You're fucking disgusting, kid, you know that?"

"You love it" Lorna said with confidence in her drunken state.

"Yeah, so what if I do?" Nicky smiled.

Lorna felt something in her lower stomach when Nicky smiled at her. It was a feeling she had never had before. She was unsure of what to do or say, but she knew she wanted the feeling to last, so she said the only thing she knew to say to Nicky at a party. "C'mon, Nichols, let's have another!"

* * *

An hour later the two roommates were on their 3rd cup of alcohol and seated very closely together on a couch debating where Alex and Piper were.

"Nicky, they definitely left it's been so long!"

"No way, they are probably just in a room somewhere here. I'm telling you the look on Vause's face before said that she could not wait until they got back to a dorm to start having sex"

As Lorna was beginning to protest, Alex and Piper came over to them. Their hair was all messed up and they couldn't stop smiling.

Nicky just looked at Lorna with a look that said, "see I told you"

"Ah if it isn't the two lovebirds. And what could you two have possibly been up to for so long" Nicky joked

"Fuck you. You're lucky we didn't just leave you two here alone."

All of a sudden a new song came on and Piper immediately jumped up.

"ALEX LET'S DANCE I LOVE THIS SONG!" she screamed as she dragged Alex away.

"Should we follow them?" Lorna asked.

"Are you trying to ask me to dance with you, kid?"

"Maybe" Lorna said shyly as she tried to avoid eye contact

Nicky couldn't help but giggle. As she sat up and made her way over to Alex and Piper she couldn't help but rubbed Lorna on her back and whisper in her, "you are so fucking cute, you know that?"

The feeling of Nicky so close to her ear, made Lorna's skin jump with excitement. She didn't know whether it was the alcohol or Nicky or a combination of the two, but she immediately turned around to face Nicky and gave her a quick peck on the lips. She knew Nicky liked it because her face immediately broke out in a wide grin.

"You're cute too" Lorna said and continued dragging Nicky over to dance.

As Lorna grinded into Nicky, she felt like no one else was at the party. Like she had the courage to act however she wanted right there with this girl that she clearly wanted so badly. As she felt Nicky's arms wrap around her waist and pull her in as tightly as possible, the feeling from before settled in her stomach again, and she couldn't help leaning her whole body back into Nicky.

As the next song came on, Nicky gave the back of Lorna's neck a kiss.

Lorna couldn't take it anymore. She needed to kiss Nicky. She quickly took Nicky's hand and led her outside to where no one was.

"Kiss me" she whispered once they were alone.

Nicky immediately leaned in and gave her a nice, soft kiss. As they started to pull away, they both knew that wasn't enough. They immediately started kissing again, but this time it was full of passion. Lorna moaned at the feeling of Nicky's tongue on hers. She needed her. She wanted this girl so badly. When Nicky started to bite her lip, Lorna knew that she couldn't contain herself.

"Let's go home" she whispered as she pulled away.


	3. Chapter 3

Lorna could not believe how long the walk back to their dorm felt. She couldn't handle it. All she wanted to do was start kissing Nicky again, but this damn walk home! _Maybe if we run it would go faster?_ She thought in a desperate attempt to speed up time. It didn't help that Nicky's arm was wrapped around her and that she was tucked tightly into Nicky's side. She felt so warm and fuzzy next to her girl. Nicky kept kissing her head, too, and every single time it made her feel all tingly.

When they finally got back, Nicky closed the door and within seconds they were making out on Nicky's bed. Man, Nicky was such a good kisser. Lorna could get lost in Nicky's kisses. She almost couldn't handle it when Nicky nudged her down onto her back and climbed on top of her. Before Lorna knew it both of their shirts were off. She couldn't help but moan with pleasure at the skin-to-skin contact. Nicky must have liked it too because the second Lorna started moaning, Nicky wrapped her arms around her more tightly as if she was desperately trying to push them closer together than they already were. Lorna couldn't believe how turned on she was. She had never been this attracted to anyone before.

When Nicky started to yank off her pants, it suddenly hit her _we're about to have sex._ Lorna had never had sex with anyone before. Lorna had never really wanted to have sex with anyone before. She started to panic. She definitely wanted to have sex with Nicky, she was absolutely sure of that. If her body was telling her anything in this moment it was definitely that she wanted to have sex with Nicky. She just didn't know if she was ready to do it right then. I mean, sure, she and Nicky had been having the most amazing time together in college so far, but they hadn't even known each other for that long. Her head started spinning. She didn't know what to do. A minute ago all she had wanted was to continue doing this with Nicky for as long as humanly possible, but now she couldn't get the thoughts out of her head that told her to stop.

It became apparent to Nicky that something was wrong because Lorna seemed to be in a daze. Not wanting to push Lorna too far, Nicky immediately stopped what she was doing.

"Hey, you okay, kid?"

"Um. Yeah. I'm fine. I think."

"You sure?" Nicky asked not convinced

Lorna thought for a moment, took a big breath, and decided to tell Nicky the truth.

"Nicky I'm so sorry, but I don't really know if I can do this right now"

"Oh" Nicky replied quietly, clearly hurt by this turn of events.

"I mean I want to" Lorna quickly clarified. "I really, really want to, believe me. More than I've ever wanted to do anything. I just. I'm scared. I've never really... ya know…"

"You've never had sex before?"

"No" Lorna said turning her back to Nicky because she was too embarrassed to face her

"Well, hey, that's okay. No pressure, kid. I'm not gonna make you do anything you're not comfortable with." Nicky said reassuringly as she rubbed Lorna's back.

Lorna, who was still embarrassed, refused to turn back around even though Nicky was taking the news so well. After a minute passed, Nicky couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey, come back here" Nicky said turning her back around. "We don't have to do anything, but at least stay here. Please? I just wanna still be with you."

Lorna smiled and laid back down next to Nicky.

"I'm sorry Nichols. Eventually. I promise."

"No rush, kid. I don't wanna do anything till you're ready."

Nicky pulled Lorna closer and gave her a soft kiss.

"I really like you, you know that?" she whispered quietly

Lorna couldn't help but run her hand through Nicky's large main and give her another kiss. "I really like you too"


	4. Chapter 4

Nicky, who usually woke up in a grumpy mood, woke up the next morning to find Lorna in her arms and she could not help but smile. She inched closer, tightened her grip around Lorna's waist, and gave soft kisses to the back of her neck until Lorna woke up. When Lorna woke up to the kisses she immediately turned around to face Nicky.

The pair gazed into each other's eyes and just smiled.

"It is so fucking great waking up next to you, kid" Nicky said as she pulled Lorna in for a kiss.

Lorna immediately remembered the night before and pulled away.

"Nicky I am so sorry about last night. I should've told you upfront that I wouldn't wanna have sex. I didn't mean to lead you on. I wouldn't blame you if you"

And just then Nicky shushed her with a long kiss.

"Were mad at me" Lorna finished with a huge grin as they pulled away.

"Hey, you slept in my bed and I got to hold you all night. That sounds like a win to me. I couldn't be happier right now if I tried, kid. So just relax, would you?"

Lorna couldn't help but give Nicky another peck on the lips before she said, "good morning"

"good morning" Nicky giggled as she pushed some strands of hair out of Lorna's face and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Everything felt so amazing. Even their small, cramped dorm room felt so romantic. Just then Lorna's stomach growled and she immediately turned red

Nicky started to laugh "You hungry, kid?"

"Maybe just a little"

"Alright let's go get breakfast then" She said as she got out of bed.

When Lorna got out of bed and realized that she was still topless from the night before she immediately folded her arms over her chest to cover up and turned around so that Nicky couldn't see.

Nicky couldn't help but giggle. "You know I've already seen them, right?"

"Uh, yeah." Lorna stuttered, completely embarrassed by the comment. She quickly rummaged through her drawers to find clothes to change into.

"I've gotta say you have great tits. Probably the best I've ever seen."

Lorna was so embarrassed. No one had ever seen her boobs before, let alone made comments about seeing them. "uh, thanks, Nicky, but can we please just get dressed and get breakfast."

Nicky giggled again and walked towards Lorna. As soon as Nicky could tell that Lorna had a shirt on she immediately turned her around to give her a kiss.

"Have I told you how cute you are yet?"

* * *

As they sat across from each other and ate breakfast in the packed dining hall, Lorna couldn't help but realize how easy the conversation was. She thought she had ruined everything the night before and that their relationship/friendship would now be awkward, but clearly she was wrong. They were having a great time talking about Game of Thrones and making bets on which strangers in the dining hall had done a walk of shame from the night before. When Lorna was least expecting it, Nicky smiled at her and reached across the table to give Lorna's hand a squeeze. Lorna immediately felt her stomach flip from the touch.

* * *

After that day, Nicky and Lorna were pretty much inseparable. Every day before classes they would give each other long kisses goodbye as if they were not going to see each other for another month. They ate dinner together every night. They even slept in the same bed every single night. They spent every night cuddled up in Nicky's bed while Lorna's bed remained completely empty. It was as if Lorna's bed was in the room simply for decoration.

* * *

Although it was quite obvious to the two of them that they were in the process of forming a serious relationship, Nicky would not admit to anyone that she had real feelings for the girl who shared her bed at night.

"So you and Lorna are getting pretty serious, huh?" Vause said one day as she sat with Nicky eating lunch.

"Um, I don't know if I'd say we're serious. We're not like dating or anything."

"Well have you hooked up with anyone else since you started hooking up with Lorna?"

"No" Nicky said as she looked away sheepishly. She knew what her friend was getting at.

"Hm. So you're only hooking up with each other. Interesting" Vause said staring at her friend with a knowing smile.

"What's your point, Vause" Nicky said getting annoyed

"My point is that having sex with only one person kind of means that you're committed to that one person"

"Oh, well, actually" Nicky started.

"What?" Vause asked confused

"We aren't having sex. She wants to wait."

"Wait" Vause said, a huge smiled forming on her lips. "Are you telling me that you're not even having sex with this girl yet and you still aren't trying to hook up with anyone else?"

"Yeah, I guess. Whatever"

"Aw, Nicky Nichols is in love!" Vause exclaimed

"I am not in love."

"Oh you so are. Or you're getting there anyway."

"Alright, fuck off, Vause. Just eat your lunch"

Vause just continued to laugh to herself while took another bite of her sandwich

Just then, Lorna entered the café and Nicky's eyes lit up. She immediately stood up to go give her girl a kiss.

"Hey Nicky I just came to give you your book. You left it in the room this morning and I figured you'd need it" Lorna said as she reached into her bag for the book.

"Oh thanks, kid, you're the best. I seriously don't know what I would do without you" Nicky said as she gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Lorna couldn't help but smile.

"Alright I hate to do this, but I gotta run or I'm gonna be late."

"Aw come on, don't leave you just got here."

"I know I'm sorry. Believe me I don't want to leave" Lorna said as she ran her hands through Nicky's giant mane.

"You're a tease, you know that. You don't even stay long enough for me to actually kiss you"

"Well you can still kiss me goodbye" Lorna said as she inched closer

Nicky grinned and leaned in for a kiss, taking her sweet time so that Lorna had to stay for longer. The two shared a long, deep kiss until Lorna's phone started ringing and brought them back into reality.

"I'm sorry, I really gotta go. See you later?"

"Definitely. I can't wait!"

With a big, stupid grin on her face, Nicky watched Lorna walk away until she was completely out of her sight. Then, she suddenly remembered who she had come with.

She slowly looked over at Vause who had a shit-eating grin on her face.

"Shut up" Nicky warned as she approached the table.

Vause who could not stop laughing simply replied with "hey I didn't say anything"


End file.
